


I will always be with you

by Leeef



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Ghost!Lyanna Stark, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow's Name is Jaehaerys, Jon is Jaehaerys, R Plus L Equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeef/pseuds/Leeef
Summary: Lyanna Stark died giving birth to her son but why should death stop her? She made her son a promise and by the Old Gods and the New she will keep it.Aka how do things change when Ghost!Lyanna sticks her nose into everything.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Lyanna Stark, Lyanna Stark & Ned Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	I will always be with you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wolfberries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572213) by [madeinessos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinessos/pseuds/madeinessos). 



Lyanna reached out for Ned and the babe in his arms, her hand brushing along the blanket to grasp the tiny foot that peeked out of the wrappings. “I will always be with you.” She smiled at her son through her tears as the pain wracked her body once again. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, she knew this was not just her birthing bed but her death bed. How could she leave her son when she had barely met him? Yet her body was stronger than her will, pulling her away from her brother who stared at her with tears pouring down his face. “Promise me Ned.”

She saw him nod as she lost her grasp in on her son’s foot, her hand falling to the bloody sheets that surrounded her. The last thing she saw was her babe opening his eyes to stare at her, as her own eyes closed forever.

The darkness surrounded her, pulled her down and away from her little boy. She knew not where it would take her, only what she was leaving behind. “No! Please don’t take him away from me! I want to stay! Please let me stay with my boy. Please!” She reached out into the darkness that covered everything so she could not even see her own hands trying to grasp at the last thing she had seen. “He’s only a babe! I can’t leave him!”

Time became immaterial. She had no idea how long she had been pleading to stay, how long she reached out into the dark with only hope and determination to drive her onwards. All pain had fled, there was nothing to see, nothing hear, nothing to feel. It might have been centuries or no time at all.

When others might have submitted to the dark and given up she persisted, until something began to change. It was hard to tell at first if Lyanna only imagined that the darkness was not so deep as it had been. Was that a soft light before her or madness? Still she reached for it, begging to go back to her son, to stay with him no matter what. She had promised him, and she would hold to that until eternity passed her by.

Ever so slowly, so slowly she might have dreamed it, the darkness lightened. Sounds began to stir, at first a low buzzing that might have been a voice or might have been nothing at all. Something brushed against her skin, as light as a whisper, a thought of a feeling. Still she persisted, reaching for her son. Pleading to see him, to stay with him.

The sounds became louder, the light brightened with aching slowness. Yet she could not tell what she saw, everything was blurry and indistinct, the sounds hazy and undefined. Something began to move in the grey that now surrounded her, a dark blur that could be someone holding something. She reached for it, pleading for her son, for what else could it be but someone holding him?

As if a bubble surrounding her had popped, all sound and vision returned in a rush. Yet she felt disconnected from any feeling at all, as if she didn’t exist in the same way as she had been before the darkness engulfed her.

She could finally see her brother Ned, rocking her son in his arms, their surroundings strange and unfamiliar as she called out to him. “Ned? What happened?” He ignored her as he bent to place her child in a cradle. Lyanna reached out to him as he turned to head out of the room, gasping in dismay as her hand passed right through his arm. “Ned!” He left the room, not showing any sign he saw or heard her at all. 

Lyanna would have descended into despair were it not for the soft babbling of her babe who reached out to her. As she moved closer to him she smiled, sliding one finger down the side of his face. "Hello Jaehaerys"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will not have a linear narrative.
> 
> Basically I will post scenes as I write them so they will be at any point during Jon's life.
> 
> If anyone has any ideas or scenes they would love to see let me know and I will see what I can do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought in a lovely comment or kudos. If there is anything you want to see happen in upcoming chapters, please prompt me in the comments below or on my [tumblr.](http://leeef.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [ineedminions Spooky Manip Month](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761465) by [ineedminions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions)




End file.
